


Goblins Fuck

by theflyingpeach



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Giant Dicks, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, baz is a goblin, blowjob, but like not really...its there he's into it, i felt like I should mention it, is it kidnapping if ur into it, read and find out!!!!!, uh this is just porn, well simon is a human... so.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/pseuds/theflyingpeach
Summary: I’ve got two dicks up my ass and one down my throat. Not how I thought I’d be spending a Wednesday after work, but I guess it’s better than heating up a frozen dinner and having a wank.
Relationships: Simon Snow/Original Male Character(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Original Male Character(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow/Other(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Goblins Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynopoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynopoe/gifts).



> river made some [kick ass art](https://cynopoe.tumblr.com/post/632326121364619264/day-18-trap-goblin) and i was like wow yea goblins fuck...simon
> 
> UPDATE: [river owns my soul](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> thank you jay for helping with simon's name guesses & betaing<3
> 
> enjoy xx

Another blow to my temple sends me reeling. A hot gush of blood pours out of my nose.

_Jesus fuck._

The person behind me grabs me by the hair and jerks my face back up. Something cold and sharp presses into my neck. 

This is it; I’m sure. I’ve spent the last hour being tossed around like a dead squirrel after being nabbed outside the corner market. 

Dunno who I’ve pissed off to end up here. Didn’t think I’d go out getting jumped. Kind of lame.

I twist against the ties on my arms again and get kneed in the back. 

“Oh, piss off.” I say around the cloth in my mouth. The knife presses until it knicks me.

“I told you to shut up.” The bloke behind me snaps. I grunt. If he’s gonna kill me I wish he’d do it a little faster.

“So feisty.” A second silvery voice says from close by.

_I knew someone else was here._

Suddenly, my blindfold is being pulled off. The guy staring down at me is kind of familiar looking. Yellow eyes, green skin, plush red lips. Gorgeous as a movie star. 

A blue wave falls into his face. He tucks it behind his ear. 

“What was that you said, lil’ pit bull?” He pulls the cloth out of my mouth.

“Piss off,” I cough.

He slaps me sideways. The room blurs. Fucking hell.

“I thought you’d learn your lesson,” he says, “but I think you’re just mean.”

I huff. Crazy bitch, I’m the one who’s been tied up and gagged.

He tilts me by the chin back towards him. I blink his face back into focus and—

_Oh._

I dumped my drink on this guy at the bar last weekend.

I guess _that’s_ who I pissed off.

His fault, anyway, _he_ ran into _me._ And then made a huge fuss of it. He looked good that night, though. 

He looks good now.

He rubs my cheek and then presses his thumb into my lips.

His shirt hangs open to his belly. It’s pierced. 

“Say you’re sorry.”

I suck his thumb into my mouth.

Uh.

His eyebrows shoot past his hairline.

I don’t know why I did that. 

I’m about to pull off when he cocks his head to the side and slowly grins at me, mouth full of razors. He shoves two more fingers in. 

I moan on accident. 

“Well go ahead then,” he says, “say you’re sorry.”

I suck on him while he watches me.

What was his name? Pete? Thomas? No, I think it started with a ‘B’. He kind of looks like a Bartholomew.

I swirl my tongue around his fingertips.

Bartholomew...that’s ridiculous. Something more simple.

His mouth drops open.

I’ve got it.

_Benny._

Benny blushes.

Well shit. I’m kind of hard. I squirm a bit. 

“He any good at that?” The bloke behind me asks. 

Oh yeah, I forgot he was there.

Benny thrusts his fingers against my tongue and keeps his eyes on me when he answers. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

The hand in my hair tightens and jerks me back. Another goblin. This one has his nipples pierced. Not as hot as Benny but still pretty fit.

He lets go of my hair and crams two fingers in next to Benny’s. I gag. 

“Oh,” he says, staring down at me dead-faced, “you’re right, that’s damn good.”

He’s rougher than Benny and keeps pushing to reach the back of my throat. Dick. I think to bite his fucking hand, but end up opening my mouth wider.

The knife cuts at me. I lean into it.

“Hey!” A third, louder voice barks. “You didn’t say we were partying!”

“We weren’t,” Benny says.

“Let me get in.” The other guy says. I hear a zipper. 

Dead-Face flicks his eyes away from me and then his fingers stop moving. He does a full on double take across the room. 

“Mate, put your fucking dick away!” He yells. 

“Isn’t that what this is?”

“Does this _look_ like that’s what this is?”

“Uh, yeah, kind of.”

“For god’s sake,” Benny cuts in, “cut it out.”

He knocks Dead-Face’s fingers from my mouth and pulls his own free. I gasp. My knees and neck ache.

“Do _you_ want to party?” Benny asks. 

I roll my head around my shoulders, stretch my jaw. Didn’t think thumb sucking was something I’d be into but I guess I am. Goblins _do_ have nice hands.

When I look up the three goblins are staring at me in silence. 

“Um,” I stutter, “what?” 

“Do you want to party?” Benny repeats.

My eyes land on the goblin with his cock sticking out. I lick my lips.

“Yeah.”

—

I’ve got two dicks up my ass and one down my throat. Not how I thought I’d be spending a Wednesday after work, but I guess it’s better than heating up a frozen dinner and having a wank.

Goblin cocks are bigger than the average bloke’s, at least as long as a forearm. I hope I can still shit after this.

The goblin in front of me (the loud one) (I still don’t know his name) grips the sides of my face fucks deeper. I choke around him, which I think makes him harder. I’m drooling all over him, all over _myself._

My eyes tear up. 

Dead-Face is underneath me twisting at my nipples. It kind of hurts. It makes me moan. 

He wraps a hand around my throat and squeezes. 

“I can feel you,” he says to the guy in my mouth, “Gross.” He jerks into me faster. 

I’ve gone so numb I can hardly feel anything anymore, except for the tight pressure in my belly and balls. And the rope digging into my arms where Benny’s holding me up.

Every time I think I’m about to come I can’t. I need something _more._

I spot the knife across the room on the floor. I groan.

Benny slaps my ass.

“Feeling good?” He hisses against the shell of my ear. He licks behind it then nips it.

I shout. (Best I can, anyway, with a mouthful.)

He snickers at the back of my neck. “Is that what you want?”

I shiver and try to nod my head. The guy in front of me snatches me by the hair and smacks my cheek. 

“Hold still.” He gripes. He starts jackhammering.

My head spins.

Benny licks a long stripe up the back of my neck and into my hair. “You have to get my friends off first.”

His teeth graze my shoulder.

I whine.

_Please._

He shoves me by the back of the head further onto the cock in my mouth.

“Oh yeah, that’s hot,” Dead-Face moans from below. He grips my hips, digging his nails in, and starts sucking on my tits.

I look at the knife again and wiggle my ass without thinking about it. Someone keens.

The three of them keep me suspended between them, thrusting, and grabbing and scratching. Being loud and growly.

I’m soaked in sweat. (My own, since goblins don’t sweat.)

My knees keep slipping out from under me. I’m hot, I’m tired, and I’m getting fucking antsy.

The knife shimmers.

Christ, I want to come.

The guy inside my mouth does. Suddenly, and a massive amount. 

He shouts, pressing his thumbs into my temples. I can’t really swallow, because his dick is too big, but it goes down my throat anyway. 

He pulls out, still pulsing and dribbling. The rest of his cum drools past my lips and hits Dead-Face. He licks it off his own lips and then leans up to clean mine.

We end up making out. He’s a pretty good kisser.

He pulls away.

“Let me have him.” He pants at Benny. He looks at me. “You’re gonna make me blow.”

_Thank fuck,_ I want to say. Instead I make a weak noise and kiss him again.

Benny pulls out and drops my arms. I go limp against Dead-Face, besides my tongue in his mouth. 

He flips us, pushing my knees to my shoulders before he starts drilling into me. It’s probably weird or rude or something to open your eyes when you’re snogging, but I do anyway. Benny is still on his knees watching us and stroking himself. 

He’s so pretty.

He flashes his teeth at me.

I whimper and clench my ass. 

Dead-Face snaps up and goes still. A long low moan rolls out of him. I can feel him coming.

When he’s done, he pulls out and leans back over me. He pecks my forehead, and then down my chest, then the head of my cock. It spams against his face. 

_Oh shit, that’s nice._ I moan and drop my head back.

He starts to lick me.

“No.” Benny says. He shoves Dead-Face away. I glare at him. Prick.

He moves between my legs, swiping his tongue over his teeth.

Oh. Right. 

Yeah. 

Okay.

“Come here.” He crooks his finger at me.

“Uh.” I twist against my restraints. 

Benny smiles, not unkindly, and crawls over me. He grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me up. Fucking goblin strength. 

He pulls me into his lap.

“Look at you,” he bites my chin, “such a mess.”

“Get on with it,” I growl. My voice is so hoarse it’s nearly gone.

“You devilish thing,” he muses into my neck, slowly pushing into me. I gasp and drop my head against his. He’s so much deeper from this angle. It’s a lot.

“You’re so wet for me.” He dips a finger into my crack and rubs where he’s stretching me.

“You’re welcome,” Dead-Face says. Benny ignores him. 

I’m blubbering a little bit but I _really_ want him to bite me. He’s got a tooth caught on his lip.

“Go ahead, work for it.” He leans back on his palms and flips his hair over his shoulder.

_What?_

“What?”

He cants his hips up. 

“Ride me.”

I’ve never ridden anyone. I feel myself flush.

Benny turns his head to the side. 

“Something wrong, muffin?”

_I hate this bitch._

His fingers trail up my leg.

“Don’t you want this?” He flicks my dick.

I squawk. My thighs spasm.

“Bastard,” I grit.

Benny winks.

He presses his palm against my belly. “You can do it.”

I straighten up and let out a deep breath. I roll my hips down.

Benny sighs. 

I do it again. It feels nice.

“That’s it,” he coos. He rubs my belly. 

I try to remember what I’ve seen in porn. The chicks in that are usually bouncier. I readjust and lift my hips. I drop down.

_Ah._

I keep doing it until I’m panting again.

Benny is leaning back on his elbows watching me through hooded eyes. It drives me on, faster and harder.

“You’re so good,” he says. “So delicious.”

His teeth look bigger, I think.

“Please,” I huff.

He watches me a moment longer before pushing himself up. He wraps his fingers around me and strokes lazily, stopping to thumb at the head. 

I can hardly go on. My legs are starting to burn. I’m barely moving at this point.

Benny shoves me off of him and onto my back. Before I can catch up he’s got me flipped again, this time on my belly. His face is next to mine. 

He shoves into me and starts going at it immediately.

“I’m not sure you’ve earned it.” He punctuates each word with a thrust. “I thought you had more in you, kitten.”

I want to tell him to fuck off but I’m done for with words.

“That’s okay,” he murmurs. 

My prick rubs roughly where it’s trapped against the floor. I’m right next to the knife.

I try to push my hips back into him. 

“I know how badly you need it,” he whispers hotly against my cheek, and then he’s biting me.

I feel every tooth, sharp as needles and thick as spears, sink into the side of my neck.

I hear someone yell like a bitch (I think it’s me) before blacking out.

—

When I come to, I’m slack against the floor. Blood is pooling under my shoulder.

I blink.

Benny is nuzzling at the back of my neck and kneading his knuckles into the middle of my back. He’s still inside me.

Across the room Dead-Face and the other goblin are passed out on a sofa.

I didn’t realize we were in a regular sitting room. 

It’s pretty nice, actually.

Finally, Benny pushes up and slides out of me. Everything feels slick and sticky.

“You can use the shower,” he says, palming my ass. I turn my head a little to look at him. My blood is all over his face. It looks sick.

“Thanks, Benny.” I slur.

He frowns, pausing in the middle of untying my wrists.

“It’s Baz.”

“Hm?”

“My name,” he says, “it’s Baz.” He looks a little hurt. 

“Oh,” I say. Baz. I suppose that fits better than Benny. Snottier.

Baz.

_Baz._

I smile. “Baz.”

My eyes are getting heavy. I feel good. Plaint. 

He relaxes and looks at me consideringly. 

“You can stay, if you want.” He says, pulling my arms free from the ropes.

Sounds good. 

I’m not sure if I tell him that out loud or not. I’m already falling asleep. 

I’ll shower later.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [theflyingpeach](theflyingpeach.tumblr.com)


End file.
